New Shoes and Bubble Tea
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are stuck together in Central Town. And what are they going to do? Go shopping for shoes and eat lobster of course. XP A one-shot thingy. MxN


**AN: Hehe, I got new shoes!!! XD And some Bubble Tea, so I'm all set for this week. Ugh. Still trying to find a way outta GA, but my evil manga has been confiscated by Kaa-san, so who knows when I'll find out why I'm here…**

**Anyways, this is just a little thing because of my shoes and Bubble Tea. It makes me so happy… ******** Oh, and this one is rather long, but I put a LOT of moments in, since my readers seem to enjoy a lot of moments. XP Ok? **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The school room was always full of different things. Today, it was filled with the pleading of a 14 year old girl, begging her classmate to come with them to Central Town.

"Please Natsume, please!!! I can't go to Central Town unless you do, and I'm in desperate need of new shoes!" She cried out, pointing to her worn and torn shoes.

"Id~iot. That's because you chose to go collect those gems on that mountain for Imai." Natsume glared at the girl kneeling in front of him.

"But she asked me! Of course I'm going to do that for a friend!!" Mikan said, looking at Natsume with begging eyes.

"So if I asked you to go sky diving to fetch me a watch, would you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course! Where is this watch? I'll go now!" She hopped up, ready to help her friends.

"Moron, I didn't actually mean it. It was an example." He said, leaning backwards. "You really don't have any brains."

Mikan humped, before kneeling again. "Please? We can bring Youchi, I'm sure he wants to get ice cream."

Said boy was sitting on Natsume's lap, hugging Bear, who had helped carry Mikan back after she collapsed on her way down from the mountain. He looked up at the ugly hag. She looked desperate. "Big brother, the idiot will probably hurt herself if she doesn't get new shoes. Why not just go to Central Town with the ugly hag, and get it over with? I don't mind getting some ice cream."

Natsume glared at the little boy, but he was too busy cuddling Bear to care much about what was going on. "Geez, so troublesome. Fine, I'll go, since Youchi wants some ice cream anyways. Ruka, let's go."

Ruka looked up. "Ah, did Sakura-san finally win? Ok, lets go."

Natsume glared at him. Ruka looked at him nervously. "W-what?"

"Finally?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

Ruka looked at him, shaking. "F-f-f-finally? I didn't say that, what made you think that??" He started to walk backwards, before colliding with the closed door. Afraid to turn his back on Natsume, the boy shrunk against it.

A scream was heard throughout the whole school. The next minute, Hotaru was stepping over a burned body. "Let's go." Her emotionless eyes never registered the boy in pain below.

Mikan giggled and followed her out, along with Anna, Nonoko and Iinchou. Koko helped the boy up, and together they left with Kitsune. Natsume and Youchi were the last to leave. Youchi picked up Bear and grabbed Natsume's hand, and they left for the bus together.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group of friends got on the bus rather quickly since they were late. All was a tumble of arms and legs, when finally they settled down into their seats. The first thing Mikan noticed was that she wasn't with Hotaru, who was in front of her.

Her eyes started to swell up with chibi tears. "Hotaru…" She called out, upset. The genius ignored her, instead giving a lollipop to the passenger next to her. Who was Youchi. But wasn't he with…?

That's when Mikan noticed the second thing. Natsume was sitting beside her. It wasn't that she minded him, it was just unexpected for her to find her ill-tempered boyfriend beside her, or rather, under her. Somehow, she had found herself on Natsume's lap.

She looked at him with big eyes. He smirked. "What's wrong, Swirls? Comfy up there?"

She blushed and quickly tried to scurry off of his lap, but was held steadfast by a pair of strong arms that looped around her waist. Which were rather warm and comforting, but Mikan didn't have time to think about that.

"Not so fast. It's dangerous on a bus, no? There are no seatbelts. You'd better stay up there till we get there, I'll protect you." He grinned at her.

Mikan pouted. "Mou, Natsume… If you're cold, why not just buy a jacket?"

Natsume dead-panned. Seriously, what an idiotic girl. Even if they were going out, even if they had already kissed and stuff, she STILL didn't get this at all.

His grip tightened on the girl, and he pulled her into his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked at the seat in front of them.

"What's wrong Natsume?" She looked at her shoulder and his head.

"It's nothing. You're just too freaking dense." He shrugged and let her plop into the seat next to him.

"Really?" She sat there wondering about it for the whole ride over, and when they finally got there, was still thinking about it. They were let out rather unceremoniously, and the group meandered over to a tree to organize themselves. Mikan, still wondering however, had strayed away and was far far away from the group when they noticed she was gone.

"Huh? Where did Mikan go?" Anna wondered as she scanned the group for their clutzy friend. Nonoko looked around as well. "It would appear she isn't here…" The girl said, rather worried.

Hotaru looked around herself. "Oi, Hyuuga." She called out to the boy. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow to ask her 'What?' "The idiot's not here. Wasn't it your job to keep track of her??" Hotaru glared at the boy.

He shrugged and got up. "Fine, I'll go look for her. If I don't find her, I'll let you guys know."

Ruka nodded. "Please contact us if you need help."

Natsume rolled his eyes at his friend. "You don't have to be that serious Ruka, I bet she just went on to the Howalon store without us, that dunce loves fluff puffs."

He casually strolled away from the group and coolly looked around town for her. Many girls and women were interfering though, as they kept trying to hit on him, and although he easily scared them away by burning their hair, it wasted his time.

It was a good hour later when he found the girl, who was in front of a dress store. She was looking at a rather pretty dress that might actually suit her wistfully, and was totally oblivious to the lustful looks around her.

That was the big problem with the idiot, not only was her personality great, her looks weren't all that bad either. Although she definitely wasn't up to par with super models, and her curves needed improvement, she _was_ prettier than the average girl, and dense to boot. If it weren't for the training he and Imai had put her through (sugar daddies do NOT want to give you candy, playing with an older man does NOT involve going to the park, etc.) she would have been in a lot of trouble.

He neared her as another moron approached her, drooling and completely obvious to his reasons for talking to her. "Hey sweetie, want to go have fun somewhere?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Oh! You're one of those bad people Hotaru warned me about!" Mikan said it proudly. "No thank you, now leave me alone or I'll call the police! I think that's what I'm supposed to say.." But the man had already run off.

Natsume chuckled as he walked up to her. "You really are stupid, Swirls."

Mikan whirled around. "Natsume!" She looked relieved to see him. "I'm so glad, I thought you guys got lost!" He sweatdropped. "It was YOU who got lost."

"Oh really? Huh." And she shrugged and smiled at him. "Anyways, want to go shopping together?"

"Not really." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Aww, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please????"

"Didn't you have to get shoes?"

"I already did look!" And she pointed to a pair of converses on her feet. They were white and pink, and had roses painted on the sides.

"I see. Well then, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Together they walked on, looking for a good restaurant to eat in. Mikan saw a ramen shop and pointed to it. "Why not go there?"

"I'm not in the mood for noodles."

"Oh, ok."

They kept searching, and came to an udon store. (Are those the same thing??) "How about udon?"

"No, let's keep going." They eventually came to a seafood place, and Natsume agreed to eat there. Cats love fish after all. When they got there, they were ushered to the four star section of the store, Natsume brought Mikan along as his guest.

They were let into an isolated dining room, with couches and a TV on one side, and the table on the other. Mikan gaped at the whole thing, then looked at Natsume nervously. "You know- uh, um… I'm not exactly a special star, so I don't get your allowance so.." She blushed at how poor she was.

She felt a hand on her head. "I got it. I'll pay for you, so get what you like."

She smiled up at him, and he grinned at her. Mikan ran into the room and looked at the menu displayed on the large TV screen, figuring whether she wanted lobster or salmon. Natsume decided that he was going to have the trout dish, and Mikan chose the lobster.

They ordered in from the phone along the wall, and were told that due to an unexpected delay from a supply truck, they would have to wait at least two hours for their meals. But, in order to keep customers, the manager had locked all the doors, and so they would have to wait for their meals and could not escape.

Natsume glared angrily at the phone on the wall, and Mikan sighed. She took the phone from Natsume. "Fine then, we'll wait. But can we get some drinks in here, and maybe a few appetizers as well? We're starving." She was surprisingly keeping her cool and was being rather respectful.

"Oh of of course!" The waitress stuttered. "The food will appear on the table ok?"

"Thank you very much." Mikan hung up the phone and sighed. "It looks like we're stuck in here for a while. Oh well, maybe there's something good to watch on the TV…" Mikan walked over to the couch and sat down.

She flipped through the channels, and felt a weight on the side of her, Natsume had sat down too. He dropped his head onto her lap, looking at the TV screen. Used to his perverted acts by now, Mikan gently stroked his hair with one hand, while flipping through the channels with the other.

"Hmm, what should we watch? Maybe CSI, (unfortunately I don't know any Japanese shows other than anime/drama ones… T_T) or maybe Criminal Minds, they're having a marathon right now…"

Natsume looked up at her. "Isn't that a little too much blood for a girl?"

Mikan looked at him confused. "No, not really, it's not real anyways. Besides, I love murder mysteries the most. But if you're scared let me know ok?" She smiled down at him, and Natsume glared at her.

"Why would I be scared??" He gave her one of those, 'you're an idiot' looks.

"Oh, ok."

Halfway through the show, as the commercials came on, Mikan grinned. "I bet it's the mother of those two twins."

"Why?"

"Because her husband died, and she's really upset and feeling cornered, and has two look-alike sons, and since she believes in aliens she thinks that she is going to be abducted by aliens."

Natsume gave her a weird look. "How often do you watch this show?"

"Really whenever I can, which isn't often. But its fun thinking about how others tick." She smiled down at him. "Don't you think so?"

His eyebrows came down, and he looked rather upset. He raised his head and firmly placed his lips on hers. Mikan was rather taken aback at first, it was a rough kiss. Then his tongue entered her mouth, and he pushed her down on the couch. Mikan had very little control at all, especially since he pinned her hands down.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good, but he was rougher than usual. Where'd all his semi-gentleness go? (You don't actually expect me to make him COMPLETELY gentle now do you?)

When he broke for air, after she had caught her breath, she looked up at him. "Natsume?"

"You're not allowed to think about others. I'm going to wipe any thoughts of them away." He smirked at her, and she let out a little "eep!"

He again dived down, and kissed her roughly again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After quite a long making out session, they heard a buzz and a mechanical hand placed the food on the table. Natsume got off of Mikan and headed towards the table. Mikan rubbed her hands to get the circulation going.

She still found it hard to grab her fork or knives, (I don't think you CAN use chopsticks to eat lobster…) and Natsume sighed after another failed attempt to eat it.

"Here." He stabbed a piece of the lobster with his fork and held it up in front of her. Without hesitating Mikan opened her mouth, and let the piece of flesh into her mouth. It practically dissolved on her tongue. She looked up, happy. "Delicious!"

Natsume grinned and held out another piece for her, which she ate. He then fed himself, and slowly they finished their meal.

When they were done and had paid, they left the restaurant. Mikan grabbed his hand and together they walked back to the meeting spot. They took a round-a-bout way, too prolong the time they got to hold hands.

As they passed a Boba Tea store, Mikan stopped. "Ahhh!" She cried looking at the store.

Natsume stopped as well. "What is it?"

"It's Boba Tea! We need to stop here!"

"Why?"

"Because their bubble tea is yummy!"

She excitedly entered the store, dragging the reluctant boy behind her. It was a small shop, hip-hop music was blaring from the speakers, two flat screen TV's showed the music videos and promoted the different types of tea, and it smelled of tea and sweets.

Mikan bounced up to the counter. "Can I get a smooch Tokyo Rose?"

"One smooch TR coming up." The guy said, and headed over to mix up the drink. After she had paid for it, she dragged the boy away, sipping happily on her tea with a large straw.

There were black bubble things at the bottom. It looked weird in a pink iced drink.

"Wanna try Natsume?" She asked, tipping the drink towards him.

He leaned down and took a sip from the top. Along with a strawberry tasting tea, he found a roundish chewy ball thing in his mouth.

He chewed it and swallowed.

"Oh! Did you get a boba? Aren't they fun to eat??" Mikan grinned at him happily.

"Sure." He shrugged and led the girl by the hand through the crowds.

They met up with the others by the tree right before the bus arrived. Mikan was still sipping her drink happily, and being dragged by the boy through the crowds. She waved to the group as she met up with them.

"Hi everyone!! Sorry for making you wait!"

They got together, and the girls started talking with one another.

Ruka went over to Natsume. "Did you have fun?"

Natsume looked over at the smiling girl, and shrugged. "It wasn't too bad."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Wow, that was long. But, I think I gave you guys quite a few moments, no? XD Anyways, I just got seven manga volumes for $35!! Yes bargains!!! Well here's to you guys. **

**Review, don't review. Again, I can't make a profit off of this so that I can get more bubble tea, so I don't care. Flamers are welcome, I enjoy a good laugh. If you do review, tell me, was Natsume OOC here? Would he act like that? Was he perverted enough??? **

**Savvy?**

**~Penguin-san. **


End file.
